In Order to Preserve
by DavidoffBrittonova
Summary: Sydney Fox has a secret, a very intresting secret The first chapter is done right now, and the remainder will get done soon. I leave it for you to wonder about what she is..(PG-13 now) Upgraded later.


In Order to Preserve By David B  
  
The question I'd like to propose is what about Sydney Fox's past do we know, anyway, maybe besides her dad being killed, there was something else far more sinister, this story deals with how it's aftermath strikes Sydney when she least expects it. AU in a way. Read on to find out exactly what it is. Let's just say it has to do with Tool's Jerk Off  
  
Rating: R/NC-17 for violence and sex, including something you'd be surprised about. No, not like that! R Language too  
  
Told partly from her POV  
  
Prologue: Time to Kill  
  
Sydney  
  
I pulled into the office parking lot, and ran into the building, damn, five minutes late. Damn traffic. I walked into the office and sat down at my desk. My assistant, one of the more attractive men I've seen, Nigel Bailey walked in and looked at me funny. "Sydney, there are two police officers here." "Great, what else could go wrong?" I asked. The two police officers walked into the room and said. "Ms. Sydney Fox, we're here to arrest you for the murder of." My eyes widen at the name. My god, could he still haunt me, even beyond the grave? "David Michael Britton. His body was found, well, what was left of it, was found three days ago. He was on top of a bloody cloth, and a gun. The gun had your fingerprints on it." Poor Nigel. "This has got to be a mistake, come on, this isn't funny, look, how do we know you're even cops! I want your badge numbers, and I want your boss' name!" "Look, Mr. Bailey, look, we understand you're flustered, but DNA is more that 99.9% effective!" "I don't give a damn, to accuse my good friend and boss of murder is the worst publicity you could give us, not to mention how bad her image would be after that. I will personally make sure that you never get any money approved for anything in your lifetimes! Including raises!" "Mr. Bailey, please, relax before we arrest you to." That worked. Nigel calmed down and said. "Sorry, but you can kinda see where I'm coming from."  
  
I held up my hands and said. "Well, if you're going to do it, make sure we go out the back door." "We understand, Ms. Fox." They slapped the handcuffs on me, and took me away. Nigel following, saying that there was no way he was not going to go to the police station.  
  
3rd person  
  
Nigel looked at Sydney and said. "How are you doing?" "Nigel, it's been three hours." "Well, I know, but you never know." "Look, I'm a big girl you know." The humor in her voice was somewhat lost on his upset mind. "Look, I don't know how I'm going to fix this, but I'd fight the Devil himself just to get you out of here!" "Nigel, don't worry. I'm sure they'll find out this is a big mistake. Besides, even if it has a 1/1000 chance of failing, I'd like to be that DNA test." She smiled. Nigel then asked the 64 trillion- dollar question. "Who was David Britton, anyway, I never heard of him." "It was a long time ago, Nigel, I buried my past a long time ago. Oh, bad choice of words." Nigel smiled. "Yes, apparently." She sighed. "Look for a song called Jerk Off, by Tool, on my computer. Play it and you'll see what exactly he was." "I'm guessing a jerk off?" Nigel said, mostly laughing. "Yes. Exactly, listen to it, and then find a folder called Gibberish, the password is Tool. Look in it, and you'll understand some things that I think you deserve to know. There is one other folder in there, but you'll have to break that on your own. Just, don't worry about me. I'll be okay." "Is there anything I should know about the second folder?" "When you crack it, don't get upset at what you see."  
  
Nigel walked back into the office that day with a reinforced mindset. "Karen, I'm going to be working on Sydney's computer. Please hold all calls, no, disconnect the phone." "Alright, but what's wrong? I know she's in jail, but what happened." "I'm going to get to the bottom of this if I have to fight Old Nick himself!" Karen never saw him so determined. "Okay. I'll do that." She knew he was in love with Sydney.  
  
Chapter 1 Chaos Theory  
  
Nigel had been listening to Tool's Jerk Off long enough to sing every bloody word in it. He sighed and closed it. He had been attempting to break into the sub folder inside Gibberish, which Sydney said contained the real meat on the bones. He had looked through the five files in Gibberish, which consisted of a small diary, which he felt ashamed at reading, and was missing more than 300 pages, a span of almost a yearlong. He sighed, and looked through the other file again, which was more or less a picture of a young man standing next to Sydney. He was obviously David: they were smiling. Nigel sighed. "Bugger, I still can't figure this out." "What's wrong, Nigel?" "Well, Karen, there's this password, and I can't figure it out, I've tried everything I can think up, Hell, I even tried Deiveago!" "Try your name, Nigel. Trust me on this." "Alright." He typed his name into the password box and it opened the folder, which contained almost fifteen folders inside of it, labeled from '76-'91. "That's odd, all these years are the middle of Sydney's teens and upward." He also saw five picture files inside the folder, and a text file. He opened the picture and closed it almost immediately "Hmm, what was that, Nigel?" "OH, Nothing." How did she get a picture of me nude.. He shook his head and opened another one. This one was less scary; it was a copy of a newspaper headline. "The Summer of Sam!" Nigel looked at the story, and saw that it was about David Berkowitz, the famous Son of Sam. "Certainly, Sydney wasn't hanging around with him." The thought was so absurd he almost coughed, trying not to laugh.  
  
Karen looked at the story and said. "Look, at this name." "Hmm, Syd...something." "Sydney, look, look at it. Nigel looked closer and read the story. "Sydney the Snake was in intendance at the beginning of the trail of David Berkowitz." The story refused any more ideas. He sighed, closed the picture, and opened the text file. It was a copy of a never sent e-mail to him, from Sydney. "Hey, Nigel, if you get this, it either means I'm dead, or in jail. Look, the fifteen sub-folders contain a certain history of mine, and I believe I can trust you with them. Please do not get upset over what you find. The Summer of Sam wasn't the start of it, either." He wondered what she meant, and then opened the first folder. '76.  
  
He looked in it, and saw dozens of pictures, followed by dozens of texts, all with dates on them. He clicked on the first picture and his eyes widened, and quickly closed the photo program. Well, she has nice breasts, I'll give her that He shook his head and looked at the second pic, which was of Sydney kissing another man, who must have been David. Nigel had a bad feeling about this, and then saw how old Sydney was in the picture. "She looks like she hasn't changed! What the." He looked at another one, and saw her in her bra, kissing David. Nigel put off viewing the other pictures to later on. Much later he though. He then clicked on the first text, which was apparently a diary entry. "Dear Diary, March 15th, 1976. Beware the ides of March, heh; tell me about it. Today for the first time, I felt pain from what happened oh so many years ago. My neck hurts, my back hurts, my shoulders hurt. God, my ass hurts too. Today while I was kissing David, I felt the pain return. I didn't want him to know right now what I am. I don't think he can handle it, even if he is claiming he's the 'Son of Satan.' We have the son of Sam, and the Son of Satan, what next, undead armies trying to kill us all. Sigh, need to stop watching Night of the Living Dead."  
  
The journal broke, and the continued a few lines down. "March 17th, 1976. I was shocked today, when I came home, and found out that David had left for a long trip, he said he'll be back next month, where the fuck does he get off thinking he can piss me off. Damn it!" Nigel looked at this and said. "This is so not like Syd. I don't understand." He mumbled. He continued. "Alright, be relaxed, and calm, you can worry about him later. After that, the table peeled its paint off where I had gripped it. Had that happen to me so many times it's not even shocking any more. Gods, how annoying that is. Hard to explain that to anyone, now I have to buy a whole new table. Soon afterwards, the table's going to look like that all over, like somebody burned it. :Sighs:, why do I even have that power. Like anyone read these things. I hope."  
  
It broke off again, and continued a month and 2 days later "April 19th, 1976, I punched David in the face today. Sigh, he was surprised all right. I was surprised he didn't die from the force of it. Gods, at least I'm controlling my strength somewhat. I've decided to call myself Sydney the Snake. From now on, when I go outside and see things, I'll just say it's the snake in me. And if I ever get my name in the paper, good or bad, I'll be called Sydney the Snake. Better than Sydney, well, you know. You're my diary, you should know. Maybe someday I'll put my last name down in words, sigh. Let's see, also today, I ran into an old friend, we talked, fooled around, it's not like David never did that to me. Sigh. Not like I can get pregnant."  
  
Nigel looked at the entry and said. "Hmm, this is rather interesting, and very confusing." He closed the program, since it was over, and read another text file, which contained a picture, albeit faded. Nigel guessed that it was at least 100 years old. "Sigh, Today is my Birthday, June 13th, 1976. I will be '35' again. Heh. Okay, that's a bunch of bull. At least today I told David my secret. He took it well, and then made passionate love to me. God, that was so much of a romance novel right there. He kissed me; he loved me. At least he didn't freak out like the other five dead people in my basement. Hehehe, Just kidding. I just hope that someday the person I love more than anything will read this and understand what I am. At least I'm not a vampire. That I couldn't live with, or unlive."  
  
A few lines later, another entry was written. "June 23rd, 1976, what a fucking good day. First David breaks up with me, claiming that he doesn't hate me, it's just that he's been planning this for a month, The bastard. I should just rip his balls off and make him eat them. All right, Anger will not be your friend, Sydney; you must remember your Jedi Training. Heh. All right, I've decided; I'm going to start killing people. Just kidding, Diary. I may be evil inclined, but I'm not going to kill anyone but David and the bastard that made me this. Sigh! I want someone to know about these times that try my soul. Ugh, it would be so easy to just cast off this shell and go around doing what I'm naturally inclined to do. Which is not to far from fucking people senseless. Both men and women. Yeah, I'm bi, not like that's a crime, even here in the seventies."  
  
Nigel blinked at the revelation. "Well, that's certainly intriguing." Karen interrupted him by saying. "She called earlier, I connected the phone back for some unknown reason, and she called. She wants to know if you found out her small secret." "Which one?" Nigel squeaked. "That's she bisexual.she figured you might be uncomfortable." Nigel blinked. "How do you know?" "I saw her with a woman in her office. I almost opened the door when I looked through the blinds and saw them. I thought she was gay at first too. I was going to warn you, when she told me that she, as she put it, swings both ways." "That's one of the more famous euphemisms." Nigel squeaked again. "Some people would think you were too, the way you haven't gone after her already. That's what I've heard anyway." Nigel gasped. "Um, well, I can assure you I am not. oh, boy." "What?" Nigel had looked at another file, and read a certain line. "What's wrong?" "Um, It's nothing." How the hell do I tell her my best friend's big secret is the fact that she's not human."  
  
Chapter 2 Agony and Pain  
  
Well, how do you people like this story so far, not that anyone reads it. Sigh. Heh, if you like it, send me a e-mail and I might add more. Hehehe, don't worry. You'll like the answer, and if you don't. Hey, fine with me. Read another story besides this. I have no beta reader, sorry. But I will rephrase a few things later. 


End file.
